zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Archives/Quotes
General Quotes "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LOUD BITCH." *Atomsk slaps him. "Fuck off! I'm finally a real girl! I'll scream all I want to!" "..." *fingercombs hair back* "So." "No." "But-" "No." Atomsk Quotes I am slowly becoming more accustomed to at least the videogames. "Quote from the internet: 'SkyNet is my bitch.'" We need to build a MAME computer cabin- NO, NO IT IS NOT KILL IT "AI93. Reenable your language filter, please." KILL IT WITH FIRE ---- Found something interesting though. *hands him a brick* It's what's left of the fourth wall. *watches it crumble* ...shit. Hoshi Quotes * Hoshi frowns, "Let me guess, you're the crazy scientist we'll have to kill in order to save our own lives, but deep down we'll always wonder about the choice to take a life. Right?" "Proffeser Ekerd... and you watch to many movies" "Hey now, it helped me a lot more than my classes in Psychology." ---- * Hoshi runs over with her medkit to Shara. "If you die on me girl, Imma kill X so he can bother you for the rest of your afterlife." Castor's Quotes @.@ "That stings..." He shakes that off, and then looks back out of the window. "...Dude..." "I got a better idea" Pulls out a grenade ((XD)) "John . . . are you a daddy?" * Aige looks up, blinking...and automatically starts shivering @.@ "W-w-wha...what happened.." He looks up at the bus window. "M-M-Master, I-I-I think t-t-that error d-d-did some b-bad d-d-damage..." "...Holy shit..." "You know..when he's a ball saying master that's one thing..now he's a little kid calling you master, that's called "Pedophilia" " decides hell with this nonsense..and suddenly he begins working on something..he has shifty eyes..and suddenly..they would see what looked to be an explosive in his hand..it was glowing radioactively. "..So..now would be a good time for everyone to run away" ... The way I imagion Castor saying that, as bluntly as possable... is awesome. pretty much how says it XD "Die!" * Kiyo ignores his command completely. There's nothing that's going to get her to run away. Not in this state. >.>;; (SO wish i was good in flash so i could show you how awesome you look) (xD I wonder if we can hire someone to do it for cheap) "Kiyo... we need... to run." "Please listen right now..." ... "What the hell is in your hand?" "...Castor. Castor. What is that..." "Run now?" "........" "No. . .he's going to pay. . .for what he did!" She growls, before suddenly keeling over, her eyes no longer glowing, and the flames fading away from her body. "Run now!" "MOVE!" He sounds freaked. (ITS THE HOLY HAND GRANADE!!!) *He pulls Kiyo on to his back, and holds Ranzer by his shirt in his jaws and drags himself out of there* He would move to foot ball chuck it right into Ekerds mouth! "..I call it! HOLYFUCKANUKE!..that shall be it's name" He moves to collect samples of blood on the ground..before fleeing. "Castor, you're an idiot." "Yet I survived where 99% of the known human world died, what does that make them? There's not much hope for us if I'm one of the smarter ones." Jan 2010 Thor (Jan 21) Just read this somewhere as someone's quote: Did I tell you about what my friend Joe did in auto shop? He was working with an arc welder, and the welder tip got stuck to the metal, he knew this was a bad thing, so he grabs a hammer and hits the metal to get the tip off. Then when he pulls back, lightning arcs from the metal to the hammer. The teacher notices this, and yells, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"And Joe bellows, "I AM THOR!", brandishes the hammer, and shocks the fuck out of the guy next to him. Mickey D's "Ah...I see. Well, we might have to do that anyway, unless you know of a good grocery store or food pantry." Grocery stores don't fare much better. Those places are probably already the most raided. (Raid a Mickey D's! The food'll still be good!) (Hell, with the radiation near the bomb site, it'll probly be pre microwaved.) { The oil is probably vintage from when the chain opened, too, so we could use it for greasing car parts! Explosive Debut The group hears something... it sounds like an engine... "What the.." not a car, more like a truck or something. "Huh?" He looks over. >.> was whistling to himself in the drivers seat of the gasoline truck. "Wahahahaha! It's damn near full! What luck I had today! Oh the explosions I can make! I could blow up half the fucking city!!!" He honks the horn with light glee. "Always wanted to do that!" He'd round the corner in his spiffy gasoline truck, only to see a fight occuring causing him to get all bright eyed. "..Whoa shit in my pants!" In a turn of panic, he would immedatily twist the wheel and the truck would leave the ground..and go flying right for the battlefield. "..NOOOO" There was little he could do but open the drivers seat and paul vault out, rolling across the ground. "...Is that a truck?" <> "..." <> "Such a perky soul. Let's kill him." "RANZER!" "...Oh, fuck...that things coming rig--MOVE!" *Fires up the bus and backs it away from the battlefield* zombies? what zombies? dove for cover there somewhere. <> *He jumps out of the way of the truck, going into a roll to keep his momentum and hopefully get out of the way of the idiot and his rolling bomb. Some people's children.* Everyone takes 21 damage from the heat of the explosion alone... Drake and John take twice that for not being in the bus. the guy's body isn't disintagrated, no... he's still there, on the ground... smoking. *YEOUCH!* the gun survives. <> "Who the hell is THAT STUPID?!" x_x *Coughs out some of his fur* The shade's uzi and riot sheild survive as well twitches on the ground..twitch twitch..before he would suddenly raise up with ash and smoke across himself. "..That..was..AWESOME!!!" He raises his hands, only to grimace beneath his mask. "..Ow ow..shiit..that hurt" Castor, you hear the sound of a shotgun cocking behind you. <> "Let me kill him. Please, guys, let me kill him." <> @.@ that was enough damage to kill the boss ... "Uh sorry" He said as his form was smoking, coughing violently. "..Didn't see you guys" Mid-dream Snack O.o you kill it with two shots to the heart "Damn..." *is bleeding some, but it looks like he will be fine* gnaws on the zombie that bit Drake, gnaw gnaw..flesh rip. "..How do ya like it!?" Nom nom Burning Headache "..Whatcha doing out here?" He walks out from the garage, poking his head at John. *Rubs his head.* "Trying to handle this headache...woke up feeling like I was on fire, and my head was spinning...then Seraph popped up and made my headache four times as worse, and now i'm just trying to get over it." "Know the feeling! Usually about half the time I wake up feeling like I'm on fire..turns out after a few seconds I realize I'm actually on fire" March 2010 Smoking and Innuendo (03/25/2010) *laughs, holding his head . . . ow fuck that hurt, but he was laughing* Lookit this...hehe...this is way better. *he points to the ashtray* *looks over, a little dizzy eyed, and then snickers loudly* "Ha, perfect aim!" The cigarette looks as if it was placed there deliberately, albeit slightly sloppily. *laughes* "That's my papa, he never misses his mark . . . ow." X3 Yeah, right. *he pulls out a pipe and looks at Seraph* ... ...Well? ...Are you supposed to be in here when I pull this out? *shrugs* "Its not like I haven't seen it before, papa." It is a rather long one, though. I usually use the shorter one. This provides the best pleasure for the activity though. "I don't think its too big . . . maybe when I'm old enough you'll let me wrap my lips around it!" Good lord no, this one is a highly sophisticated tool. You start with the little one first... Work your way up. "Aw come on papa, I can take it." I doubt it. ...GUH. "I can too! I bet youd be surprised!" BRAIN WENT TO A BAD PLACE. GUH! o.o? GUH!!! ??? April 2010 Here's the Thing Here's teh trick with spells the more numbers in the stat, the weaker the spell is Not one of my custom spells so far does damage because damage is weak damage can be stopped Ducky Lice phones up John. "Jade wont care so I'm telling you, that I learned how to rig dice without rigging them." *clatter clatter* "Eh? What're you talkin' bout?" "I learned that I can make dice lucky, and so far they're always 1 away from what I want tt roll." "...Really. High or low?" "So far low...I should try rolling a one or something though..or maybe a 14..something impossible." "How many sides?" "Six of course."